


Бедная озадаченная Луна

by Bathilda



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Book: The Hanging Tree, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Питер и Найтингейл ищут способ утихомирить появившегося в Лондоне предшественника леди Тай, но находят нечто неожиданное и встречаются с прошлым Найтингейла.





	Бедная озадаченная Луна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poor Puzzled Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616673) by [Kt_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy). 



**Название:** Бедная озадаченная луна

**Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Фандом:** Бен Ааронович, цикл книг «Реки Лондона»

**Бета** **:** увы, нет

**Оригинал:** "Poor Puzzled Moon" by Kt_fairy https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616673; разрешение на перевод получено

**Размер** : миди (8700 слов)

**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Питер Грант, Томас Найтингейл/НМП, Томас Найтингейл/Дэвид Мелленби (в прошлом)

**Категория:** слеш и броманс... почти броманс

**Жанр:** драма, романтика

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Краткое содержание** : Питер и Найтингейл ищут способ утихомирить появившегося в Лондоне предшественника леди Тай, но находят нечто неожиданное и встречаются с прошлым Найтингейла.

**Примечания:** Время действия – после «Дерева висельников» (The Hanging Tree), последней написанной книги цикла, так что возможны спойлеры. НМП - Уильям Тайберн, - персонаж из «Дерева висельников». Переводчик сознательно не переводил «Безумие», оставив его называться «Фолли». Технологово - каретный сарай, где Питер обустроился.

**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

Бедная озадаченная Луна[1]

 

Вставать на цыпочки на лестнице, которой было как минимум лет пятьдесят, и пытаться достать до ящика, полицейский офицер, ведший мой последний семинар по здоровью и безопасности, открыто не запрещал, но если бы он видел меня сейчас, то использовал бы мою фотографию для презентации на тему: «О тех, у кого нет здравого смысла».

Я дотянулся до стопки бумаг, которые искал, оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть не появилась ли Молли, которая обычно незаметно подкрадывалась, когда я собирался сделать что-то, что она не одобряла, и, зажав в зубах коричневый, слегка пыльный конверт, начал осторожно спускаться вниз. Как ответственный разумный полицейский, а не как Найтингейл, который небрежно сжал бы по бокам лестницу своими дорогими, сшитыми на заказ ботинками, и съехал вниз, словно в фильме про военных моряков Второй мировой.

Возможно, когда-то он так и делал. В смысле, съезжал по лестнице, а не снимался в кино, это вряд ли. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Хотя одевался он как типичный киношный герой тех времен. К тому же у него были изящные черты лица, а черно-белое кино любило такие типажи.

Я вздохнул, положил конверт на стол и включил бронзовую лампу с зеленым абажуром — воплощенная эстетика двадцатых, и сейчас не вышедшая из моды. Мне надо было бы пойти и проверить эту теорию о кино прямо сейчас, иначе я всю оставшуюся жизнь буду мучиться от любопытства. Не мог же я спросить об этом самого Найтингейла — в ответ получу лишь насмешку, сухую, как пустыня, и такую же результативную, как кампания против курения в доме Гулид.

Под эту часть библиотеки в Фолли была отведена квадратная комната с высоким потолком. Ее можно было бы назвать большой, если бы по всем ее стенам не стояли бесконечные книжные и картотечные шкафы. Там даже не было окна! Уличный свет проникал через стеклянную куполообразную крышу, которая была необычайно прозрачной. Молли как-то ухитрялась чистить ее ото мха, сухих листьев и всяких мертвых тварей. Я бы не удивился, узнав, что она ползает наверх прямо по стенам, когда никто ее не видит, но этой мысли у меня побежали мурашки по спине, поэтому я предпочел об этом вообще не думать.

Предполагалось, что библиотека должна была освещаться рассеянным солнечным светом, что на деле происходило пару месяцев летом и одну неделю в октябре, которая приводила всех в легкое недоумение. Поскольку сейчас на дворе стояла середина весны, и солнце засело за облаками, отказываясь выходить, света с улицы было достаточно лишь для того, чтобы понять, как в библиотеке темно.

Мне все еще было не по себе от образа Молли, карабкающейся по зданию как паук, и я включил еще несколько ламп, свет которых окутал меня как теплый желтый кокон, и вернулся к конверту.

Это дело было одним из тех редких случаев, когда мы расследовали не убийство. Найтингейл как-то вскользь заметил, что до того, как я стал его учеником, связанных с магией убийств было гораздо больше. Правда, он тут же осознал, что я мог превратно его понять, и я несколько минут не мешал ему рассыпаться в заверениях, что это связано с возвращением в мир магии, а вовсе не со мной лично. Потом я сжалился, сказав, что все понимаю, и Найтингейл смерил меня уничижительным взглядом, увидев, что я едва сдерживаю улыбку.

После той ночи в Грин-парке, когда мы преследовали Ренарда Фоссмана, а вместо него столкнулись к психопатом, ранее известным как Безликий, в Лондоне появился призрак… или эхо? — старой реки Тайберн (но не тот сэр Уильям, которого я встретил, покоясь под платформой станции Оксфорд-стрит, а голый парень, покрытый синей краской). Его вызвала к жизни объяснимая, хотя и незаконная в своих последствиях, ярость леди Тай, взбешенной попыткой покушения на их с дочерью жизни, и теперь этот парень доставлял немало проблем. Таких, например, как охота на лис в Гайд-парке, освежеванные трупы которых он оставлял на популярных у богатых туристов дорожках. Или же пугание лошадей Королевской конной гвардии во время их утренней выездки между Букингемским дворцом и Трафальгарской площадью — сэр Уильям бегал рядом с ними, потрясая копьем, и пел песни из репертуара Никки Минаж.

Леди Тай не могла его контролировать, и это было несколько неловко, учитывая, что он в какой-то степени был ей самой. Она сказала, что он был немногим лучше тринадцатилетнего подростка, вот только его невозможно было заставить вести себя прилично угрозой запереть дома.

Все это было очень сложно, и мы не представляли, как заставить бога реки угомониться, кроме как прибегнуть к крайней мере и нажаловаться на него отцу. Однако Мама Темза будет так же рада приходу Отца Темзы, как он сам — возвращению в город, который убил почти всех его детей.

Поэтому одним ранним утром, когда влага висела в воздухе такой густой пеленой, что даже волосы Найтингейла, обычно безупречно уложенные, вились на кончиках, мы отправились поговорить с сэром Уильямом. Я не хотел так рано прибегать к тяжелой артиллерии, то есть вовлекать Найтингейла, но когда на королевской парадной лужайке происходят всякие странности, выбора не остается.

Выяснилось, что все мои тревоги были напрасны. Мы проторчали на улице всего несколько минут, выжидая, пока наше магическое присутствие станет явным, когда сэр Уильям появился буквально из ниоткуда. Увидев Найтингейла, он тут же превратился в, судя по серьге в ухе и лосинам, элегантного и лихого джентльмена середины елизаветинского периода.

— Сэр Уильям Тайберн, — представился он, энергично поклонившись, и тем самым высказал к нам больше уважения чем кто бы ты ни было.

Да-да, даже Найтингейл обычно не удостаивался такого почтительного отношения.

— Я старший детектив-инспектор Найтингейл из…

— О, я знаю, кто ты, приятель, мужчину в таком костюме ни с кем не спутаешь, — сказал сэр Уильям, и взгляд его при этом, по-моему мнению, никак не мог быть вожделеющим, но, как выяснилось позже, все же был.

Найтингел понял, что сэр Уильям беззастенчиво флиртует с ним, позже меня, это стало ясно, когда алый цвет его обычно бледных щек стал резко контрастировать с бледно-голубым галстуком. Бич всех белых людей — способность краснеть. От сэра Уильяма это не укрылось, и он улыбнулся с таким плотоядным видом, словно готов был наброситься на Найтингейла прямо здесь и сейчас. Я постарался одарить его лучшим яростным взглядом из арсенала мамы. Я не сомневался, что Найтингейл мог поставить его на место одним-единственным резким замечанием, но я хотел, чтобы он знал, что я начеку и всегда готов прийти на помощь своему боссу.

— Как добрый христианин клянусь, что никогда, никогда не потревожу покой нашей дорогой и благородной королевы, — пообещал с честным и торжественным выражением лица сэр Уильям.

Оказалось, что он действительно понятия не имел, что огромный дворец на другом конце дороги был резиденцией королевы, и он целую минуту был смущен, прежде чем с притворной серьезностью улыбнулся Найтингейлу.

— Однако я думаю, что тебе все же стоит прийти и проверить, как я соблюдаю клятву, Томас, ведь я всегда был дерзким паршивцем, и восторг от того, что я снова жив, вызывает у меня желание совершать разные непристойности.

В этот момент я начал желать, чтобы на нас упало дерево, и все закончилось. Найтингейл, которого я никогда не видел таким растерянным, на несколько мгновений потерял дар речи, а затем прямо и коротко сообщил, что если сэр Уильям выкинет еще какой-нибудь фокус, он натравит на него его отца.

Когда мы с Найтингейлом шли обратно к «Ягуару», я поймал сэра Уильяма на том, что он пялился на зад моего босса. (И да, именно потому что Найтингейл был моим боссом, мое желание раз и навсегда забыть об этом и побыстрее со всем покончить было вполне объяснимо.) После наших поединков в боксе, если так можно было назвать избиение младенцев в моем лице, я знал, что для столетнего старца, да и для сорокалетнего мужчины, каким он выглядел, Найтингейл был в отличной форме, но такое внимание сэра Уильяма к нему было уж слишком.

 — Мы можем арестовать призрака бога за сексуальные домогательства? — пробормотал я, когда мы сели в машину.

— Я бывал и в худших ситуациях, Питер. Все в порядке.

— Что, правда? — уточнил я, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным — это был единственный и проверенный способ заставить Найтингейла рассказать о себе.

Я повернулся к нему, но он, не отрываясь, смотрел в боковое зеркало.

— Он всего лишь немного хамоват, я знал немало таких людей в свое время. По сравнению с ними он довольно приличный.

— А-а-а…

Большинство этих людей или уже умерли, или были очень старыми, но у меня все равно возникло желание приложить их импелло о какую-нибудь твердую поверхность.

В общем, именно сэр Уильям был причиной тому, что я только что нарушил десяток правил безопасности и гигиены, чтобы достать брошюры семнадцатого века о природе местных божков, души, силы и всего такого, что, как мы надеялись, могло подсказать нам, почему бывший бог реки Тайберн обосновался в Грин-парке.

Найтингейл был в это время в магической библиотеке и занимался незавидной задачей: шерстил книги на древних, не основанных на латыни языках, стараясь найти клятву, которая заставит сэра Уильяма вести себя хорошо раз и навсегда. Тот сам выдал себя, сказав, что охотно продолжит творить безобразия, поскольку это означало, что Найтингейл будет приходить увещевать его. Сэр Уильям определенно не отличался скрытностью.

Брошюры, лежавшие в конверте, были старыми и очень хрупкими, поэтому сперва я пошел за прозрачными файлами, в которые их можно было бы переложить, потому что хорошо себя знал: мне не удастся вернуть их в конверт, не порвав. К тому же это спасет от мигрени нашего куратора библиотеки, который всегда сходил с ума, когда узнавал, что какая-нибудь драгоценная книга была положена на полку в комнате без климат-контроля и подходящих для бумаги условий.

Я осторожно вынул брошюры, положил их на обитую мягкой зеленой кожей столешницу и бегло просмотрел их, думая о том, что, возможно, мне стоило надеть перчатки. А потом мои пальцы коснулись чего-то, и мощная волна сильных эмоций ударила меня под дых, словно я плюхнулся животом в воду с большой высоты. Я определенно почувствовал ужас, такой, что к горлу у меня подкатила тошнота, вину, от которой сжалось сердце и стало трудно дышать, злость, резавшую глаза, и столь огромное сожаление, что я пошатнулся, и меня мгновенно накрыло мягким покрывалом нежной любви, горькой, но вместе с тем щемящей. Я почувствовал запах реки летним днем и хлопковую ткань под моими руками, обнимавшими стройную талию, услышал звук тихого смеха, а сразу после — хлопок , да такой громкий, что я подскочил на месте.

Я ухватился за стол, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Сердце у меня бешено билось, а в ушах стоял звук выстрела, который, я знал, был не реальным, но я все равно готов был поклясться, что чувствую запах пороха вокруг.

Я взял карандаш, тупым концом раздвинул брошюры, чтобы понять, что вызвало такой эффект, и осознал, что держусь за голову в тот же самый момент, когда увидел, чего же я коснулся.

Это был конверт, некогда белый и плотный, сделанный из дорогой бумаги с гербом Фолли в левом углу. Там, где обычно наклеивалась марка, были лишь бурые пятна крови. Еще несколько таких же пятен портили написанное изящным, хотя и несколько неуверенным почерком слово: «Томасу».

— Черт! — сказал я в тишине библиотеки и тяжело опустился на стул.

Я знал, что письмо было от Дэвида Мелленби. Я не знал, откуда, но это было совершенно точно. Я рискнул еще раз дотронуться до конверта, но больше не почувствовал ничего такого. Казалось, эмоциональный след, вестигий, заключенный в конверте, испарился, стоило ему освободиться из-за моего прикосновения. Я был этому только рад, во-первых, потому что не горел желанием снова такое испытывать, а во-вторых, потому что не хотел, чтобы Найтингел когда-либо почувствовал это на себе.

Я повертел в руках конверт и заметил, что он был запечатан сургучом, который со временем основательно раскрошился, поэтому я не стал его трогать. Оглядев пустую комнату, освещенную тусклым лондонским дневным светом и энергосберегающими лампочками, я попытался придумать причину, по которой письмо было засунуто в стопку старых брошюр о том, чем вообще были эти чертовы местные божки.

Будучи детективом-констеблем великой и могучей лондонской полиции, я не мог не понять, что письмо спрятали. Вопрос был в том, кто это сделал. Если это был Найтингейл, я точно не отдам ему письмо, наоборот, уберу его подальше и, в истинно британской манере, забуду обо всем. Однако если письмо и впрямь спрятал Найтингел, потерявший так много и столь многих, если он сделал это ради сохранения собственного душевного равновесия, он не отправил бы меня искать эти брошюры. Сомневаюсь, что у него вылетел бы из головы тот факт, что в них лежит это письмо. К тому же, если он так не хотел видеть его, он уничтожил бы его, вместо того, чтобы просто убрать с глаз долой, так? Или же он попросут не нашел в себе сил избавиться от последнего напоминания о Дэвиде, которое не было шоу ужасов, скрытым в подвале, но и прочитать письмо не решился?

Это было совершенно не похоже на Найтингейла — как и я, он предпочитал разбираться с проблемами раз и навсегда, быстро и безопасно, и нашел бы более подходящее место, чтобы надежно спрятать конверт.

Нет, он был спрятан кем-то другим, причем в спешке, кем-то, кто, возможно, хотел избавить Найтингейла от боли. Кем-то, кто не хотел, чтобы письмо прочитал сам Найтингейл или кто-то другой, кто донесет на него за то, что он был, выражаясь словами того времени, «содомитом»? Но при себе оставлять письмо было опасно, и поэтому этот кто-то убрал его подальше, но по какой-то причине не вернулся за ним.

После всех этих долгих лет, когда Найтингейл начал, наконец, снова улыбаться, шутить и нахально не подчиняться комиссару, действительно ли мне стоило воскрешать призраков прошлого? Я хотел защитить Найтингейла, так было с самой нашей встречи, что можно было назвать странным, потому что он мог остановить танк и пробивать стены холодильниками, даже не растрепав прически, что мне было пока не дано. Но я помнил, как держал его за руку, пока он лежал в больнице без сознания, так что это мое желание можно было понять.

Некоторые секреты были не нашими, чтобы их выдавать, а некоторые — не нашими, чтобы их хранить, сказал мой внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Бев. Интересно, говорила она мне когда-нибудь такое, или же она стала моим моральным компасом?

Как бы там ни было, это мое мысленное высказывание про секреты было правдой. Найтингейл мог прочитать письмо, сегодня или как-нибудь потом, или же поджечь его и бросить в меня.

Я не стал с этим тянуть. Было бы у нас нераскрытое убийство, я подождал бы, пока не изучу брошюры, но поскольку Найтингел временно убедил сэра Уильяма хорошо себя вести, я приготовился стать свидетелем нехарактерного проявления эмоций и вышел из библиотеки.

В коридоре я встретил Молли, которая, как обычно, занималась хозяйством так, что от нее по спине бежал холодок.

— Кхм, Молли… — позвал я.

Она обернулась и посмотрела на меня своими черными глазами так, что я невольно отступил назад.

— Я нашел кое-что, что не понравится Найтингейлу, — сказал я ей. — Если, конечно, это, о чем я думаю.

Я показал ей конверт, но готов был в любой момент отдернуть руку, — вдруг это она положила его в брошюры? Правда, мысль о том, что Молли могла что-то спрятать за пределами кухни, была абсурдной, но мало ли.

Молли долго смотрела на конверт, а потом тихо зашипела.

— Знаю, знаю. Но я не могу скрыть это от него.

Она жестом сказала мне оставаться на месте и ушла. Во всяком случае, я надеялся, что она не сбежала, бросив меня в одиночестве. Молли вернулась пару минут спустя с бутылкой виски и двумя хрустальными бокалами. Я взял у нее все это и сказал:

— Спасибо. Я решил, что будет не лишним предупредить тебя, если придется потом убирать разрушения.

Судя по выражению, появившемуся у нее на лице, она готова была ко всему, даже к битве, и я снова сделал несколько шагов назад. Если мистер Панч или Мартин Чорли когда-нибудь попадутся ей на пути, я со всех ног побегу в ближайшее бомбоубежище, потому что Молли выглядела способной победить даже саму печаль.

— Я тоже, Моллс, — сказал я, заметив взгляд, которым она меня одарила, когда я направился в магическую библиотеку.

Найтингейл сидел, подперев щеку рукой, и сгорбившись так же, как всегда, то есть с почти прямой спиной, и листал книгу, которая, вроде бы, была англо-саксонской и потому должна была бы находиться в Британской библиотеке. Он выглядел усталым и скучающим, а прядь его волос, аккуратно подстриженных и уложенных по моде довоенных лет, грозила вот-вот упасть на глаза, отчего он был похож на подростка, которому надоела учеба. В любое другое время это меня развеселило бы.

Больше всего в этот момент я жалел, что тот, кто спрятал письмо, не жег его.

— Сэр, — тихо сказал я.

Найтингейл повернул голову, выпрямился и посмотрел в книгу с таким видом, что было ясно: он уже давно перестал ее читать, занятый своими мыслями.

— Да, Питер? Ты что-то нашел?

Я сделал глубокий вдох и машинально стиснул конверт, все еще охваченный сомнениями относительно того, стоит ли рассказывать все Найтингейлу. Но было уже поздно для колебаний: Найтингейл заметил мой жест, несколько мгновений не сводил взгляда с конверта, затем заметил в моей другой руке бутылку и стаканы и посмотрел на меня со смесью удивления и беспокойства.

— Я не уверен, что вы хотите узнать, что я нашел.

— Ты говоришь загадками, — ровным тоном отозвался он.

— Это письмо, — объяснил я, подходя ближе. — Оно адресовано вам, и когда я его коснулся, то ощутил мощный вестигий. Сейчас он уже исчез, но он был очень… информативным.

— Письмо? — переспросил Найтингейл, глядя на меня.

Я встал у угла стола, за которым он сидел, и сказал:

— Оно от Дэвида Мелленби.

Он замер и какое-то время не моргал и даже не дышал. Я уже начал волноваться, но тут он посмотрел на конверт в моей руке и мгновенно перевел взгляд на середину стола, плотно сжав губы.

— Где оно было? — поинтересовался он наконец.

— Среди брошюр, которые я искал.

Найтингейл вздохнул, на миг закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. Прядь волос упала-таки ему на глаза, и он машинально убрал ее на место, протянув ко мне руку жестом, который при любых других обстоятельствах я назвал бы повелительным.

— Я могу прочитать вам письмо, сэр, если хотите, — предложил я.

Не то чтобы меня радовала такая перспектива, но это было определенно лучше, чем смотреть на его нервный срыв. — Или я могу его прочитать и пересказать вам, о чем там написано.

Он вновь посмотрел на меня, и в его взгляде была смесь облегчения и привязанности, и это было… да, это было приятно.

— Я полагал, что ты уже его прочитал, поскольку знаешь, от кого оно.

— Вестигий…

— А, понятно. Нет, спасибо, но я сам прочитаю его, Питер.

За это я благодарностей слышать не хотел. Передавая ему письмо, я удивился тому, каким легким оно вдруг стало. Когда я держал его, оно казалось очень тяжелым.

Я поставил бутылку и стаканы в пределах его досягаемости и отошел в сторону, однако из библиотеки я уходить не собирался. А если Найтингейл меня прогонит, я буду ждать под дверью, потому что он и так настрадался в одиночестве, а я не был бесчувственным ублюдком.

Найтингейл меня не прогнал. Он вообще больше не смотрел на меня, получив письмо, и его руки решительно не дрожали. Его лицо было таким же невозмутимым, как обычно, и я восхитился его самоконтролю. Положив письмо на стол, Найтингейл открыл бутылку виски, плеснул в один стакан на палец и подтолкнул его ко мне. Во второй стакан он налил виски на два пальца, подумал секунду и залпом выпил его, не удержавшись от легкого кашля, когда виски обжег ему горло. Затем он налил себе еще, уже меньше, но, к счастью, сразу пить не стал.

Найтингейл распечатал конверт с меньшей аккуратностью и благоговением, чем я ожидал — он просто надорвал его и вытащил письмо, которое еще было местами белоснежным, хотя по большей части пожелтело от времени.

— Что ты почувствовал, когда дотронулся до него?

— Горе, сожаление, ужас и… — Я запнулся, сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать Найтингейлу о выстреле или об ощущении прикосновения к, по всей вероятности, нему самому. — И, кхм, любовь.

Найтингейл покачал головой, глядя на письмо, и я услышал, как он пробормотал себе под нос: «Ублюдок», открывая при этом письмо.

Бумага, лежавшая много лет сложенной, хрустнула. Найтингейл читал письмо молча и не торопясь, а я стоял, смотрел на него и ждал бури.

Ее не последовало. Найтингейл спокойно сложил письмо и отодвинул подальше от себя.

— Я верно сделал, что показал его вам? — спросил я, не выдержав царящей в библиотеке звенящей тишины.

— Да, это было правильным решением.

— Если вы… ну, знаете, если хотите поговорить об этом… в смысле, со мной, то я готов.

Он вскользь посмотрел на меня, ничуть не изменившись в лице, и ответил:

— Все в порядке, Питер.

— Мне так не кажется.

— Да ты прав, однако я имел в виду не это. Спасибо за предложение, но я не могу обременять тебя всем этим.

— Но… я знаю, что вы мой начальник, и что я ваш ученик, но мы ведь друзья, так? По крайней мере, я так думаю, и…

Я замолк, посчитав, что будет нечестно сказать Найтингейлу, что я беспокоюсь за него из-за того, что он прочитал предсмертную записку своего давно покончившего жизнь самоубийством… значимого для него человека.

Найтингейл выглядел так же смущенно, как я себя чувствовал, но в то же время он был тронут и немного озадачен.

— Да, полагаю, мы можем называться друзьями.

— Ну, тогда я буду рад побыть для вас жилеткой… не то чтобы я жду, что вы будете плакать, но если хотите, я…

— Я не собираю плакать. — Очевидно, на моем лице было написано такое облегчение, что его губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Я лишь не уверен, что ты хочешь все это слушать.

— Хочу ли я знать, как вам, скорее всего, сейчас паршиво? Нет, потому что я не хочу, чтобы вам было плохо. Но вы были рядом со мной, когда мне было плохо, и поддерживали, даже когда предпочли бы этого не делать, так что баш на баш и все такое.

Найтингейл поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал, только снова посмотрел на письмо.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Дэвида?

— Хью Освальд мне рассказал.

— Что именно? — сухо уточнил Найтингейл так, словно приготовился услышать что-то невероятное.

— Что нацисты сделали с его исследованиями то, что обычно делали со всем остальным — использовали их в своих целях. Что Мелленби хотел выбраться из Эттерсбурга вместе со своей работой и ничего при этом не уничтожить, что вы вытащили его живым, а потом…

Найтингейл фыркнул и закатил глаза, удивив меня.

— Скорее всего, он рассказал тебе, какие слухи ходили обо мне и Молли, так?

— Да.

— Как сказала леди Хелен: считается нормальным, пока не доказано обратное? В конечном итоге, полагаю, это оказалось мне даже на руку: мне не хотелось бы закончить так, как Тьюринг.

— Вы знали Алан Тьюринга?

— Нет, откуда бы мне его знать? — недоуменно спросил Найтингейл.

Я поспешил сменить тему, пока не ляпнул что-нибудь, заслуживающее нотации от Найтингейла.

— Я не поверил Освальду насчет вас с Молли, — сказал я.

Взгляд Найтингейла говорил о том, что он был бы поражен, если бы я поверил Освальду.

— Дэвид был старше меня на два курса в Кастербруке, и его завораживало то, как я умело я контролировал «формы». Впрочем, у многих была такая же реакция, но Дэвид был одним из тех людей с пытливым умом, кто всегда хочет докопаться до сути вещей. — Найтингейл посмотрел на меня, но я сделал вид, что не понял его намека. — Он постоянно смотрел, как я практикуюсь, что, как ты понимаешь, двенадцатилетнего меня выбивало из колеи. Когда мы познакомились поближе, он то и дело утаскивал меня куда-нибудь, где я мог спокойно ответить на его многочисленные вопросы и создавать вариации «форм», что было довольно скучно.

Я легко мог себе это представить: худой круглолицый четырнадцатилетний Найтингейл с чернильными пятнами на пальцах сидит в пустом классе, сдвинув школьную кепку на затылок и засунув руки в карманы, и не может сказать старшему товарищу отвалить, потому что он слишком вежливый для этого. Интересно, сколько им обоим было, когда их отношения стали чем-то большим, чем просто дружба? Учитывая, что все происходило в закрытой школе для мальчиков, они наверняка были младше, чем я считал приемлемым.

— Его восхищало, что я мог делать. Думаю, это единственная причина, по которой он… никто не убивает себя, если… Весь тот ужас, что произошел в Эттерсбурге, был результатом его исследований и его желания все вернуть, и я не представляю, как он должен был себя чувствовать при этом, как это его мучило. Однако это я много недель расхлебывал последствия случившегося, и хотя я пытался поддержать его… как ты знаешь, этого оказалось недостаточно.

Он бросил мрачный взгляд на письмо и закончил:

— Он ни разу не сказал, что любит меня. Ни единого раза. Даже перед тем, как он прострелил свою чертову голову.

Я положил руку ему на плечо и почувствовал, как шевельнулась его рука, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Он не был расстроен или опечален, нет, он был зол, и я проглотил свои извинения за то, что любовь, которую я ощутил, прикоснувшись к конверту, была по праву его. Едва ли он хотел ее испытать, только не сейчас.

— Вы заслуживали лучшего. Вы заслуживаете лучшего.

— Дело не в том, что мы заслуживаем или нет.

Я вспомнил о Симоне, о ребенке, которого выкинули из окна в мою первую неделю работы с Найтингейлом, о Лесли, о том, что леди Тай сказала о Бев, и начал жалеть себя.

— Я вызвал у тебя меланхолию, мне жаль…

— Не извиняйтесь, сэр. Я знал, что легко не будет, когда нашел письмо.

— Да. — Он снова взял в руки письмо, быстро прочитал его и положил. — Я хочу сжечь его, но что-то мне подсказывает, что я об это пожалею.

— Я думал, вы так и сделаете. В смысле, сожжете его, — ответил я и только тогда заметил, что моя ладонь все еще лежит на его плече.

Я медленно опустил руку и потянулся за виски, чтобы это не выглядело так, будто бы я в панике отдернул руку. Он был не слишком тактильным человеком, и я не желал, чтобы он чувствовал себя неловко.

— Мы похожи больше, чем кажется.

— Верно.

— Я могу взять письмо и убрать куда-нибудь подальше, если хотите. Пока вы не решите, что с ним делать.

— Спасибо за предложение. Я дам знать, если соберусь им воспользоваться.

Несколько минут мы сидели в полном молчании, а потом я спросил:

— С вами все будет в порядке, сэр? — Он поглядел на меня так, что я мгновенно вспомнил, что он не раз проходил и через худшее, и кивнул. — Мне не надо будет останавливать вас от глупых поступков в отношении сэра Уильяма?

— Он был бы им только рад, — пробормотал Найтингейл едва слышно.

Я сдержал смех, но, заметив его усмешку, улыбнулся.

— Вы заслуживаете кого-нибудь намного приличнее, сэр.

— Ты не собираешься пугать меня Трайндером[2] или как он там называется?

— О нет, сэр, ни за что

— Спасибо небесам за толику милосердия, — пробормотал Найтингейл, взял конверт и провел подушечкой большого пальца по пятнам крови в углу. — Я и забыл, какой хаос творился тогда.

Он скомкал конверт и спросил:

— Твой телефон выключен?

Я поспешно выключил телефон, и скомканный конверт завис в воздухе, а затем вспыхнул и превратился в плотный шар из пепла. Секунду спустя он упал на стол и покатился ко мне. Я осмотрел его: шар был твердым, идеально круглым и гладким, будто был сделан из матового мрамора.

— Мне немного легче, — заявил Найтингейл.

— Вот видите, а вы отчитываете меня за то, что я все взрываю. А для меня это способ успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Он сухо улыбнулся.

— Уверен, весь город предпочел бы, чтобы ты расслаблялся йогой, вязанием или другим подобным малозатратным способом.

— Ну, Лондон пережил и не такое и остался красивым, уникальным и великолепным. Почти как вы, сэр.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но сообразил, что я сказал, примерно в то же время, что и я сам. Он прочистил горло и залился румянцем — вежливое проявление обуревавшего и меня желания провалиться через землю и умереть. Скормите меня Молли, утопите меня в океане.

Одну долгую секунду мы напряженно и смущенно смотрели друг на друга, а затем расхохотались. Найтингейл наконец расслабился, а мой собственный смех был слегка истеричным.

— Что сказала бы на это мисс Брук? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил он, откинулся на спинку кресла и снова рассмеялся, увидев мое лицо.

— При всем моем уважении, сэр, вы опасный человек.

Он посмотрел на меня с непонимающе-невинным выражением лица. «Кто, я?» — было написано в его взгляде, и я подумал, что Дэвид Мелленби совершенно точно любил его и был полным идиотом, потому что не говорил ему это каждый раз, когда мог. Я ляпнул это вслух и его улыбка еще более мягкой.

— Спасибо, Питер, это очень мило с твой стороны.

— Это не мило, это правда.

Он внимательно посмотрел на меня и, кажется, он не хотел знать, какого черта я это сказал и что имел в виду. Я воспринял это с облегчением, потому что у меня в настоящий момент была девушка, хотя я пока не знал, сколько продлятся наши отношения и какое я решу строить для себя будущее. А еще потому, что даже если бы у меня не было Беверли, идея проверить, действительно ли губы Найтингейла были такими мягкими, как казались, руки — сильными, а запястьями — тонкими, была очень, очень плохой.

Три дня спустя у нас на пороге появился сэр Уильям Тайберн, и это тоже было плохой идеей. Особенно учитывая, что мы как раз собирались заставить его дать более сильную клятву. Я посмотрел на его привлекательное лицо, современную стрижку, рубашку в клетку и кожаную куртку и едва не захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.

— Леди Тай знает, что ты здесь?

— Какое она имеет к этому отношение? Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с твоим боссом.

— О чем?

— Хм, о том, что я не исчезаю из мира живых, куда я был возвращен моим взбешенным преемником? Прошел месяц, приятель, и я обрел плоть. Смотри.

Он помахал рукой, и я вынужден был признать, что он и впрямь выглядел человеком из плоти и крови.

— Ты можешь войти внутрь?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? — Он поднял голову, глядя на здание, и поморщился. — А, магическая херня. Приятно знать, что я еще достаточно божественен, чтобы не пускать меня внутрь. — Он засунул руки в карманы, и в этот момент я мог описать его лишь одним словом, вернее, двумя: галантный разбойник. — Как я сказал, я никуда не исчезаю и не собираюсь исчезать. Леди Тай дала мне квартиру и приказала убираться из Грин-парка, и я решил сообщить об этом властям. Могу я поговорить с твоим боссом?

У меня было большое искушение сказать ему убраться и с Рассел-сквер, но я не мог. Здесь была наша официальная штаб-квартира, и сэр Уильям действовал в соответствии с Соглашением, пусть я и был уверен, что на самом деле он хотел пофлиртовать с Найтингейлом. С Найтингейлом, который, как и ожидалось, хоть и не тонул в горе и сожалениях о потерянной любви — после семидесяти лет это было неудивительно, — но был немного не в себе.

На следующий день после того, как я нашел письмо, Найтингейл вернул мне его, и выглядело оно гораздо более потертым, чем накануне.

— Скорее всего, я его сожгу, но пока что я не готов к такому шагу. Спрячь его пока, пожалуйста.

Он не попросил меня не читать его, и такое доверие убило в зародыше мое личное и полицейское любопытство. Не то чтобы я в принципе собирался читать это письмо — некоторые границы не перехожу даже я.

— Ладно, — сказал я, вернувшись в настоящее, — тебя можно провести сквозь чары, но не напрямую.

Я не собирался рассказывать ему, что охранные чары не распространялись на мое технологово. Не хватало еще, чтобы каждый встречный-поперечный человек, получеловек или вовсе не человек ломал мне технику или развлекался с нашими старыми машинами.

— Ты заставляешь меня идти через черный вход, как какого-нибудь торговца? — спросил он, уже сбегая по ступенькам.

— Да. Проблемы?

— Неа, я просто надеялся пригласить твоего босса на суши.

— Ты не сможешь уговорить его приблизиться к «Йоу, суши» даже на десять метров.

— Ручаюсь, ты его даже не спрашивал! — воскликнул он, но люди, спешившие на работу в Британский музей и в здание Сената, не обернулись на его громкий голос.

Ну да, подумал я, хочу посмотреть, как ты это будешь делать.

Мое присутствие на их встрече не требовалось, и Найтингейл отправил меня делать задание по греческому. Я, однако, нашел несколько предлогов вернуться в свое технологово, чтобы убедиться, что сэр Уильям вел себя хорошо. Когда я заглянул туда во второй раз, оба посмотрели на меня как на надоедливую сверхзаботливую мамашу. И, подобно настоящим матерям, сующим нос не в свое дело, я проигнорировал их взгляды.

— Он может быть весьма обаятельным, когда разговорится, — сообщил мне Найтингейл за ужином. — Он сказал, что успокоился, поняв, что никуда не исчезает. Еще он рассказал мне о суши. Звучит ужасно.

На мгновение меня охватило самодовольство.

— Да, он надеялся, что наложенные на Фолли чары, которые мешают ему войти сюда, позволяет ему пригласить вас на ужин в какой-нибудь ресторан.

— Он так и сказал… Я описал ему один чудесный индийский ресторан неподалеку, и он согласился, что это лучше, чем суши.

Я не сразу понял, что он сказал, а когда до меня дошло, то я чуть не подавился приготовленными Молли тыквенными гноччи.

— Сэр! — возмутился я.

Найтингейл не рассмеялся, глядя на меня, но был близок к этому. Вот зараза!

— Ты предпочел бы, чтобы вместо этого я заставил его терять время в ожидании и создавать нам проблемы? Ему было неплохо на том свете, а теперь он вернулся в этот мир, где у него реки другое божество, а ему самому нечем заняться. Нам следует проявить больше внимания к этому делу, а не отделываться формальностями, ты так не считаешь?

— Да, наверное, вы правы.

— Тебе он действительно не нравится, — заметил Найтингейл.

— Нет, потому что я знаю таких типов, как он.

— Питер, в самом деле, ты ведешь себя так, как будто я сам не могу о себе позаботиться. Однако если ты так беспокоишься, можешь пойти с нами и взять с собой мисс Брук. Возможно, она сможет сказать нам что-то новое или найдет для него занятие.

Я посмотрел на свою тарелку, и понял, что у меня пропал аппетит при мысли о двойном свидании с моим боссом и как бы родственником моей девушки, которая, вероятно, в скором будущем станет моей бывшей девушкой. Я взглянул на Найтингейла, который изо всех сил старался не надеяться на мой положительный ответ, и почувствовал себя настоящим засранцем, потому что вдруг осознал, что Найтингейл снова хотел общаться с людьми, а не сидеть в одиночестве в заложниках у своего прошлого.

— Да, почему бы и нет? Будет интересно, и вряд ли что-то пойдет не так.

— Питер, пожалуйста, не сглазь.

<div align="center">* * *</div>

Я прикрепил письмо на дно с наружной стороны моего ящика для носков, прямо как в кино про шпионов. Мне было не по себе от того, что оно там, я предпочел бы, чтобы оно лежало в сейфе на дне реки, таким опасным оно мне казалось. Это было, разумеется, смешно, ведь это всего-навсего письмо.

Несколько дней я не переставал думать о нем, но свидание, на которое бывший бог Тайберн умудрился заманить моего босса, немного отвлекло меня. В конце концов как-то ночью я окончательно забыл про него, прокручивая в голове все возможные сценарии разговора с Бев о том, что сказала мне леди Тай, и встречи с экс-Тайберном — я не мог не гадать, будет ли Найтингейл флиртовать с ним у меня на глазах или нет. О господи! Уснул я уже после часа.

Я сбросил одеяло, чтобы оно не спутывало мне ноги, поерзал на мягкой хлопковой простыне и внезапно перенесся из темной спальни в ясный летний день. Солнечные лучи проходили через густую крону плакучей ивы и золотистой мозаикой рассыпались по твердой и холодной земле, на которой я лежал. Тугой воротничок впивался мне в шею, но это ощущение было привычным и почти не беспокоило. Плотные брюки из явно дорогой ткани тоже не вызывали удивления, хотя я такие никогда не носил.

Рядом со мной лежал Найтингейл. Очень юный Найтингейл, с нежным гладким лицом и блестящими глазами. Я решил бы, что ему было едва за двадцать, потому что с него уже сошла детская пухлость, но знал, что на самом деле ему было девятнадцать, и он был таким худым из-за Первой мировой войны, которая только-только закончилась. Четыре года отсутствия нормальной еды кого угодно заставят повзрослеть раньше времени.

Найтингейл растянулся на спине, пристроив под голову легкий летний пиджак. Его руки лежали на соломенной шляпе, которую он примостил на животе, а стройные ноги были скрещены в лодыжках. Волосы Найтингейла были светлее, чем сейчас, скорее всего, выцвели от солнца, которое раскрасило его нос веснушками, и длиннее. Они лежали так, словно Найтингейл недавно бежал навстречу летнему ветерку. Глаза Найтенгейла были закрыты, и его длинные темные ресницы бросали тени на розовые щеки.

Его губы выглядели очень мягкими, и я наклонился и поцеловал их, убедившись, что они и впрямь были такими же мягкими и теплыми, какими казались.

— Томас, — прошептал я чужим голосом с аристократическим выговором и едва заметным нортумберлендским акцентом.

Найтингейл никак не отреагировал, и тогда я снова поцеловал его. Он положил ладонь мне на щеку, и я почувствовал вспышку магии за секунду до того, как мою голову оттолкнуло назад.

— Кража — это преступление, — сообщил Найтингейл голосом более высоким и мягким, чем сейчас.

— Даже если вор в крайней нужде?

Серые глаза Найтингейла открылись, и он посмотрел, наконец, на меня.

— Вздор! — фыркнул он. — Единственное, в чем ты нуждаешься, Дэвид, так это в хорошем подзатыльнике.

— Молчи же, а то твои нежные, полные любви слова нас погубят!

На лице Найтингейла появилось выражение, которое мне было хорошо знакомо: так он смотрел на меня настоящего каждый раз, когда я пытался шутить, а он — не улыбнуться. Сейчас, однако, у него была не такая хорошая выдержка, чтобы сдержаться, и поэтому он повернулся спиной ко мне, пряча улыбку.

Он положил голову на согнутую руку, и через его не обтягивающий, но явно сшитый на заказ жилет, я видел его ребра, переходящие в стройную талию. Рука, которая была тоньше и белее моей, легла ему на плечо, выглядевшее не таким сильным, каким было на самом деле. Я провел рукой по прикрытому хлопком плечу, и медленно стал медленно спускаться вниз, ощущая под ладонью мускулы, выпирающие косточки и теплую кожу, пока не добрался до грубоватой ткани брюк. Моя рука замерла на секунду на бедре Найтингейла, а потом я слегка сдвинул ее, и у меня под ладонью оказался изгиб его зада.

Несколько мгновений мы оба не шевелились, а я слышал лишь жужжание насекомых вдали и плеск уток в реке неподалеку. А затем Найтингейл резко повернулся и впился в меня глазами прежде, чем я вспомнил, что мне следовало скрыть написанные у меня на лице мысли.

— Ты хочешь мной овладеть, так? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил он, и я почувствовал себя идотом, когда, заикаясь, воскликнул в ответ:

— Том! Ты не можешь вот так просто… ты не из тех, кто…

— Кто, Дэвид? — спросил Найтингейл тоном, который ясно давал понять, что он готов позволить мне ляпнуть глупость, если я того захочу.

— То, чего кто-то хочет, и то, что возможно, в этой стране далеко не всегда одно и то же.

— Когда это тебя останавливало? — улыбнулся Найтингейл.

— В любом случае, я ничего об этом не знаю и, скорее всего, сделаю тебе больно.

Выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, и Найтингейл оперся на локоть и придвинулся поближе ко мне, неосознанно провоцируя.

— Не знаешь?

— Конечно, не знаю! В библиотеке не хранятся книги с инструкциями и правилами по этому вопросу. Единственное, что мне известно, я почерпнул из рисунков на греческих горшках, и вряд ли это сильно нам поможет.

Я пристально посмотрел на него и увидел в его глазах выражение, которое я не мог понять, потому что недостаточно хорошо знал его.

— Томас, — продолжил я, — я ничего об этом не знаю, потому что мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя.

— Прости, Дэвид, — вздохнул Найтингейл и снова лег на спину. — Я был семнадцатилетним упрямцем, когда ты уехал работать в Министерство снабжения, в Лондон, где не было старост на каждом углу, зато было множество юношей старше, умнее и красивее меня.

— Том, — выдохнул я и обхватил его лицо обеими руками, которые все еще не были моими, почувствовав волну магии, покалывавшей ладони. — Ты невероятный. — Я нежно поцеловал его. — Ты умнее меня. Еще один поцелуй. — Ты хитрый плут и бунтарь — никто другой не смог бы незаметно провести нас ночью обратно в школу после вечера в пабе. — Найтингейл улыбался, когда я снова его поцеловал. — У половины преподавателей Кастербрука нет того здравого смысла, что есть у тебя. И ты определенно можешь соперничать с Принцем Уэльским в элегантности и манерах.

Теперь Найтингейл покраснел, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком самодовольным от таких комплиментов.

— Ты уже величайший волшебник своего поколения и при этом едва вырос из коротких штанишек, — закончил я.

— Отвали, — рассмеялся Найтингейл и попробовал было, правда, без особого рвения, отстраниться, но я прижал его к земле.

— А еще ты очень очаровательный, — пробормотал я и провел руками по его слегка спутанным волосам. — Если кто и должны пугать другие симпатичные юноши, так это меня.

— Дэвид, — ласково сказал Найтингейл, и я вновь поцеловал его, но теперь — по-настоящему.

Найтингейл охотно ответил на поцелуй и, обняв меня за шею, притянул к себе. Мое тело отозвалось на его близость покалыванием, а в голове пронеслось множество идей и теорий о том, почему это произошло, слишком сложных и странных для моего понимания.

— Уверен, двое таких юных, умных и одаренных волшебников, как мы, смогут найти необходимую информацию, если захотят, — прошептал мне на ухо Найтингейл, прерывая мои размышления.

Я рассеянно поцеловал его шею и отстранился, собираясь было спросить, уверен ли он в том, что предлагал. Но я промолчал, зная, что он не сказал бы это, если бы в чем-то сомневался.

— Только если ты не соберешься воспользоваться услугами какого-нибудь пожилого джентльмена, который любезно предложит тебе практическую демонстрацию…

Найтингейл издал звук, подозрительно похожий на веселое хрюканье.

— Нет, хотя многие из них этого хотели бы.

Я проснулся так резко, что чуть не упал с кровати. Темнота и запах горячей батареи на мгновение дезориентировали меня, и мне потребовалось время, чтобы сообразить, что я находился в свое комнате в Фолли. Я хватал ртом воздух, все еще чувствуя под руками чужое тело, а мои губы горели от поцелуев. Я не посмотрел на часы, хотя судя по звукам, доносившимся с улицы, было еще очень рано. Я соскочил с кровати, вытащил из комода ящик с носками, оторвал от него письмо и выбежал из комнаты, даже не подумав надеть футболку. Поскользнувшись на лестнице, но не упав, я промчался по коридору к комнате Найтингейла, не вполне уверенный, зачем мне к нему надо, но точно зная, что я должен его увидеть.

Он открыл дверь вскоре после того, как я побарабанил по ней. Найтингейл сонно моргал, завязывая пояс халата, и выглядел до обидного аккуратно для человека, который только что проснулся.

— Питер? Что случилось? Почему, на милость, ты наполовину раздет?

Я взглянул на себя, поморщился и натянул повыше штаны.

— Из-за письма я видел… сон. О береге реки, под плакучей ивой, после войны. Первой мировой, войны…

На лице Найтингейла был такой же ужас, который я почувствую пару часов спустя, когда успокоюсь и проанализирую все, что видел, слышал и ощущал.

— Но я не смотрел на вас, я как бы сам был Дэвидом Мелленби, я видел вас его глазами и трогал. Кстати, вы и в девятнадцать были хорошо одеты и аккуратны до зубового скрежета…

Я замок, заметив, что он отступил назад.

— Трогал меня?

— Не в этом смысле, сэр. Все было очень...

«Прилично» было неверным словом, а «выше пояса» — двусмысленным.

— Целомудренно, — сказал я в итоге и тут же пожалел, что имею такой скудный запас слов.

— Ты полагаешь, это было вызвано письмом?

— Оно было в моей комнате три дня, и, возможно, в нем сохранилось что-то, что оказало на меня сегодня такой эффект, потому что я был уставшим и не мог сопротивляться. Надо посмотреть, отреагирует ли на письмо Тоби, осталось ли в нем что-то магическое. Вестигий или что-то еще? Крайне эмоциональные моменты могут запечатлеваться в вещах… хотя здесь другой случай. А как насчет дорогих воспоминаний? Или последних мыслей перед смертью?..

Я спохватился слишком поздно, поняв, что ляпнул вслух то, что должно было оставаться у меня в мыслях.

Найтингейл выглядел так, словно у него высосали жизненную энергию. Я помог ему дойти до кровати и сесть на большой сундук, стоявший у изножья, а затем сел рядом, касаясь ногой его ноги.

— Простите, сэр. Я слишком увлекся и был бесчувственным ублюдком. Простите.

— Ты очень на него похож, когда ты так делаешь. Когда увлекаешься и говоришь все, о чем думаешь. Он приходил в такое возбуждение от своих идей, что не мог остановиться. Он был не в состоянии переключиться на что-то другое, затерянный в своих мыслях, и в конце концов я перестал даже пытаться остановить его. Я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь он не вернется в реальный мир из своей головы.

— Он очень вас любил, сэр, — тихо сказал я, зная достаточно о любви, чтобы понимать это.

— Я не стану хранить у себя письмо в надежде увидеть когда-нибудь то, что увидел ты. Я не превращусь в такого человека.

— Думаю, это очень мудро с вашей стороны, сэр.

— Раз уж ты увидел личный момент из моей жизни, можешь хоть сейчас назвать меня «Томасом», черт побери!

На последних словах он повысил голос, яростно глядя на шкаф.

— Очень мудро с твоей стороны, Томас, — поправился я. Это прозвучало естественно и не было ни капли странным. — Могу я задать тебе личный вопрос?

Он неуверенно кивнул.

— Вы действительно были вместе все это время? С тех пор, как были подростками и до сороковых?

— Не в прямом смысле этого слова. Мы были в одно время в Кембридже из-за войны, затем вместе присоединились к Фолли, но он по большей части занимался исследованиями, а я претворял в жизнь волю Короны по всей стране и не только. Иногда мы не виделись целый год. Но да, мы были вместе.

— Это были особенные отношения, мало кто может таким похвастаться.

Он изо всех старался не поморщиться при этих словах, но не преуспел.

— Тебя стоит ждать год и даже больше.

Он искоса посмотрел на меня и чуть отстранился.

— Лучше отдай письмо мне, Питер. Думаю, оно влияет на тебя больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Почему? — спросил я, передавая ему письмо, потому что я верил Найтингейлу и потому что оно было адресовано ему.

— Потому что ты… ты сам не свой и говоришь то, что никогда не сказал бы до этого.

— Я просто честен с тобой.

Он повнимательнее посмотрел на меня, силясь понять, что со мной не так, но я знал, что он не может вычислить, в чем дело.

— Леди Тай рассказала мне, какое будущее меня ждет, если я останусь с Бев. Она будет смотреть, как я старею, как стареют наши дети, как я умираю и оставляю…

Я замолк прежде, чем снова ранил Найтингейла необдуманными словами.

— В общем, я думаю, я попал в классическую ситуацию: «отпусти, если любишь».

— Мне очень жаль, Питер, — отозвался Найтингейл, и я ничуть не удивился, почувствовав, что он говорил искренне.

— Не беспокойся за меня. Я знаю, что это твой долг, потому что я твой ученик, но позволь мне хоть раз побеспокоиться о тебе.

Не знаю, в чем была причина: в раннем часе, в остаточном эффекте сна, в том, что он был убит горем, или в том, что я начинал замерзать и знал, что Найтингейл был очень теплым… так или иначе, я обнял его рукой за плечи и притянул к себе. Он с удивительной легкостью поддался мне и прижался к моему боку.

— Без тебя этот мир окончательно развалится, и к тому же я не хочу видеть тебя таким подавленным. Я могу взорвать письмо, если хочешь, в этом я мастак.

— Ты мастер во многих вещах, Питер, не принижай себя, — почти машинально ответил Найтингейл тихо, но отчетливо.

— Спасибо, сэ… но ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Если в письме еще осталось что-то от Дэвида, я сам должен его уничтожить. Однако пока что я к этому не готов.

<div align="center">* * *</div>

Самому противно это признавать, но старый Билли Тайберн оказался не так уж плох. Наше странное двойное свидание на деле вышло не таким уж странным: я пытал его, пытаясь понять, как он вернулся в этот мир и почему постепенно превращался в существо из плоти и крови, Бев приказывала мне не быть таким любопытным, а затем сама начала засыпать его вопросами, ну а Найтингейл просто был ангельски терпелив.

Тайберн был смышленым малым и не таким засранцем, каким казался поначалу. Я подозревал, что это потому, что первые недели он переживал вторую молодость, и кто из нас может похвастаться тем, что не был засранцем в подростковом возрасте?

И все же в его голубых глазах оставался лукавый блеск, которому я не доверял.

Однажды утром, когда я вернулся в Фолли после ложной тревоги в Милл-Хилл, я удивился, увидев в холле сэра Уильяма. Он пытался не выглядеть скучающим и напуганным Молли, которая пылесосила и при этом умудрялась выглядеть угрожающе.

— Как ты смог войти?

— Провалиться мне на месте, если я знаю, приятель.

После проведенного с помощью Тоби эксперимента выяснилось, что в Уильяме почти не осталось магии. Он еще мог, поднапрягшись, создать густой туман, что шокировало многих людей на Рассел-сквер, которые пытались насладиться солнцем, но призвать воду он уже был не в состоянии. Мы с ним решили, что это потому, что Тайберн больше не была его рекой.

— Странно не чувствовать свою реку?

— Ну, учитывая, что в последние десятилетия моей первой жизни, в реку скидывали всяческое дерьмо, я даже рад. Я скучаю по тем временам, когда река была чистой и полноводной, когда еще не было всего этого, — сказал он, пожав плечами, и махнул рукой, очевидно, показывая на Лондон.

— Собираешься остаться здесь или поедешь посмотреть мир, раз ты теперь не привязан к реке?

— Нет, — ответил он так, будто я задал идиотский вопрос.

— Даже не проведаешь отца?

— Я не люблю этот город, слишком римский, как по мне. Но нельзя просто оставить свою землю и сбежать, понимаешь? Надо до конца быть с ней, а он умотал в Оксфорд, в пастораль, где все зеленое и симпатичное, каким когда-то был Лондон до прихода его любимых римлян. Я тоже мог бы поступить так же, но я остался. А он не вернулся даже для того, чтобы поднять воду, когда город забрасывали бомбами эти пруссаки, представляешь?

Прежде, чем я смог объяснить, что к тому времени Пруссия уже была частью страны, которая называлась Германия, пришел Найтингейл. Сначала он спросил о том, как прошел мой вызов в Милл-Хилл, а затем напомнил о домашнем задании. В прошлый раз моя моральная поддержка скостила мне пару уроков латыни — разумеется, я не для того успокаивал Найтингейла, но я был рад, что он высказал свою признательность таким образом. Хотя я вполне обошелся бы и без его благодарности.

Еще больше я удивился, когда неделю спустя вышел к завтраку и обнаружил в столовой лишь Молли. Такого не случалось с тех пор, как Найтингейл был ранен. Молли многозначительно посмотрела на меня, но я не понял, что это означало. На всякий случай я поинтересовался, не давал ли ей Найтингейл какое-нибудь письмо на хранение, но Молли только фыркнула и ушла прочь, оставив меня в еще большем недоумении.

Я принялся за еду и, услышав в коридоре шаги, приготовил остроумную ремарку про красоту и сон, но слова застряли у меня в горле, когда в комнату вошел сэр Уильям, одетый во вчерашние фланелевую рубашку и джинсы и с растрепанными со сна волосами.

Увидев меня, он замер и явно с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не развернуться и сбежать обратно. Вместо этого он коротко кивнул мне и бросил:

— Хорошо?

— Неплохо, как сам?

Он снова кивнул, не сводя глаз с яичницы, и покраснел.

— Я просто собирался… собрать… взять наверх…

В этот момент мы навеки скорешились из-за охватившего нас обоих желания провалиться сквозь землю. Было приятно узнать, что некоторые вещи сохранились в нас, англичанах, еще со средних веков.

— Тебе придется попросить Молли принести поднос.

— Ага.

Он повернулся, словно собирался, к нашему взаимному облегчению, выйти из комнаты, но тут появилась Молли с подносом. Проскользив мимо Уильяма, она с силой опустила поднос на стол. Мы молча смотрели, как она налила в кружку крепкий чай с большим количеством молока, как любил Найтингейл, поставила ее на поднос и широко улыбнулась, показывая все свои зубы.

Я был свидетелем многих разговоров из разряда: «обидишь его/ее — и ты труп», но этот был самым эффективным.

Уильям положил на тарелку разной еды и пошел наверх с подносом, красный, как ковер под его ногами. Я бы посочувствовал ему, если бы не был занят тем, что изгонял из мыслей неподобающие картины.

Я не видел, как Уильям уходил, но в полдень ко мне в технологово с обреченным видом пришел Найтингейл. Некоторое время мы неловко танцевали друг вокруг друга: он пытался извиниться, а я — заверить его, что в этом нет необходимости.

— Если вам и надо было бы извиниться, так это перед Молли, но она так увлеклась запугиванием Уильяма, что, пожалуй, не стоит. Слушайте, если это все безопасно, по взаимному согласию и вы счастливы, то мне все равно. Я рад за вас. К тому же сейчас самое время, чтобы хоть что-то отвлекло вас от моих домашних заданий.

Он возмущенно посмотрел на меня, но сказал легкомысленно:

— Спасибо за напоминание, Питер. Я найду для тебя что-нибудь Геродота.

И, развернувшись на каблуках — но не раньше, чем я увидел его ухмылку, — он вышел.

Но не слишком огорчился, к такому постепенно привыкаешь. Я знал, что Найтингейл никогда не делал ничего внезапно, прежде не обдумав. И, потом, он заслуживал немного веселья, после всего, что он пережил за этот месяц. Ну а я чувствовал, что должен позаботиться о Найтингейле, поэтому пока что придержал свое мнение о сэре Уильяме. Тот знал, что я его не окончательно одобрил, но сносил и это, и холодные взгляды Моллли со стоическим молчанием, словно проходил испытание. В какой-то мере так оно и было.

Я принял Уильяма во время Осенних международных соревнований по регби, когда он кричал всякие глупости в телевизор, только чтобы рассмешить Найтингейла, и выглядел довольным собой, когда ему это удавалось.

Он не мог остаться на ночь, потому что утром ему надо было на работу, и я не подсматривал за тем, как они прощались, клянусь, но все же увидел, как Уильям прошептал что-то Найтингейлу на ухо. Судя по тому, как они оба покраснели, Уильям говорил о чувствах, которые Найтингейл разделял.

Леди Тай будет в бешенстве.

 

 

[1] Бедная озадаченная луна - Poor puzzled moon — строка из когда-то популярного британского романса под названием «Соловей пел на Беркли-сквер» (A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square). Соловей в английском - найтингейл, а сам романс про встречу двух влюбленных в ночи на Беркли-сквер под взглядом озадаченной луны. Романс можно найти и послушать на ютубе

[2] Мобильное приложение для знакомств людей нетрадиционной ориентации


End file.
